


Sick Days

by JmJackal



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I love my boys, M/M, Sickfic, Tree Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JmJackal/pseuds/JmJackal
Summary: When Connor gets sick from not taking care of himself, Evan steps up as the angel of a boyfriend he is to help. However, a sick Connor doesn't think through his requests and actions.PROMPT: "all I need in my life is you and some nachos"





	Sick Days

When Connor didn't show up for school, Evan didn't bat an eye. When he wasn't at their usual spot for lunch, he was more confused than anything else. However, when he wasn't sitting in the parking lot after the last bell to drive Evan home, his chest clenched in worry. Snatching a ride to the Murphys' mansion from a reluctant Jared, his numerous texts were left unopened and each call was unanswered.

Cynthia opened the door - if she was shocked by his unannounced arrival, she didn't show it - and let him in with a gentle smile, pointing to Connor's room before padding back to the kitchen. Evan had only been in Connor's house once before - an announcement dinner for the two of them as a couple which resulted in a passive aggressive Larry, a gushing Cynthia, and a Zoe who didn't share her thoughts before frantically texting about having won a bet - but he vaguely knew his way around.

Worry for his boyfriend overruled anxiety, and as a result he walked confidently until he reached Connor's door. He knocked once and listened to some shuffling from the other side before a soft voice told him to come in. Pushing the door open gently, Evan found Connor sitting up in bed, blankets forming a cocoon and tissues littering his floor. Confusion clouded his eyes when he saw Evan, but it soon gave way to a joy he had never seen so openly expressed by his partner.

"Evan... why are you here?" Connor's words were adorably slurred, and he couldn't help smiling as he approached the bed and answered.

"I got worried when you weren't at school today, and you didn't answer your phone-" Connor gestured to aforementioned phone, which was sitting screen-down on the other side of the room "-so I came to check on you." Connor gave him a dopey grin which, while making his heart melt, set him slightly on edge. Connor was affectionate, sure, but only through contact. His expressions and words were more closely guarded. Now, however, he seemed open, and it was strange.

"Why thank you," Connor drawled. "...Stay and take care of me?" His last words were quiet, nearly timid - something he wasn't known for. Shocked, Evan nodded before he processed what had been asked. Luckily, he didn't have any plans for the afternoon, because he suspected he wouldn't have been able to tell Connor he had to leave anyway - he had strong puppy eyes.

Little did Evan know that by agreeing to that one request, he had opened the door to an endless number of others.

It began simple: _grab my phone for me?_ And so he did. He also fixed his blankets, brushed his hair — according to Connor, it had been sticking to his face uncomfortably — and even asking his mother for snacks around dinner time. When he asked — specifying, per Connor's request, that it not be vegan — he was given a plate of nachos, two sodas, and an offer of a real meal if he sat at the table. He thanked her but scurried back to Connor's room, unable to stomach even the thought of a dinner with his boyfriend's family without his boyfriend to comfort him.

 **"All I need in life is you and some nachos,"** Connor said, dopey smile still curling his lips. Evan only grinned, sitting on the edge of his bed and handing him the plate. "But the nachos can wait." Connor set the plate aside before reaching his arms out again. Evan couldn't help huffing out a laugh, falling into his boyfriend's arms and letting familiar warmth surround him.

Knowing that he wouldn't have the will to leave this position for a while, he carefully kicked off his shoes and curled into Connor's hold. The skin that met his was nearly scalding, heated by fever; Evan let it warm him slowly. But as they continued to cuddle, the heat went from comforting to stifling. From this change came worries of Connor's fever being too hot, which soon escalated to imagined scenarios of his boyfriend in a hospital, which made Evan's hands go clammy and heart go cold.

"Hey, let me take your temperature?" He asked softly. Connor shook his head.

"I don't want you to move," he said, but the words were a jumbled and he could feel Connor's mouth moving against the nape of his neck. Evan wriggled against him.

"...Fine." His arms were reluctant to let go, but Evan pushed against them until he was released. He glanced over his shoulder as he left the room, heart melting as he met the blue eyes which had been following him.

When Evan returns from the bathroom, a thermometer in his hand, he finds again Connor sitting against the headboard of his bed, eating his nachos. His phone has been picked up from the floor, now held in his other hand. Evan padded over, sighing as Connor looked up at him with guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I worried you." His voice was hardly above a whisper, but Evan shushed him anyway.

"It's ok," he assured him. "Open up?" Connor did, letting Evan place the thermometer under his tongue and gesturing for Evan to sit beside him. He did, taking a chip from the plate and eating as he waited for a beep from the device. Their hands came together naturally, sitting atop his sheets.

When the thermometer let out its shrill cry, Connor took it out and held it out so they could both see. Evan sighed in relief when it read only 37.7 Celsius. Connor chuckled, leaning over Evan to put it on a bedside table before relaxing again. Again silence fell over them, their presences enough to satisfy them as they finished eating. Evan saw Cynthia again when he left the bedroom to put their empty plate in the sink.

"How is he?" She asked, seeming a bit cautious to ask. Evan gave her a soft smile before he answered.

"He's doing all right. It's a pretty light fever and I think he slept all day to help recover." She thanked him, a glimmer of relief in her eye. Evan decided to keep the brief conversation secret, not wanting to bring down Connor's mood with discussion of his family.

This time, Connor met him in the doorway. Evan laughed as he saw him -- his hair falling back into his face, his T-shirt and boxers wrinkled from being in bed all day. He walked into his boyfriend's arms, returning a hug and laying his head in the crook of Connor's neck. 

"Thank you." Evan hummed in reply. Connor pulled away to look at him, eyes open and warm. "Kiss me?" And Evan _knows_ that he shouldn't -- knows that Connor is still very much sick, and he  still has to make it through the school week without coming down with something. But Connor's lips quirk up, and he tilts his head to the side just enough to drive Evan crazy, and he can't help saying yes.

When their lips meet it's soft, sweet, and full of love. It's gratitude for being taken care of on a bad day and it's all of their afternoon wrapped up in one action of adoration. Evan's heart is still warm from it as he walks home, moonlight the only thing lighting his path because of how late he stayed over. In fact, it stays with him up until the moment he drifts into sleep, blankets wrapped tight around his form in replacement of Connor's arms.

In the morning, Evan's alarm cuts through the fog of his dreams, jolting him back to reality. But it  isn't as clear as usual. He shrugs off his blankets, ignoring his clouded thoughts and throwing together an outfit for the day. It isn't until halfway through his breakfast, when he can't stomach even toast, that he realizes what has happened. He catches his flushed cheeks in the mirror as he runs back to his room for his phone, shaking his head in disbelief at his past decisions.

"Good morning," Connor says sweetly as he answers the call. "I'm over my cold, so I'll be over in just a few minutes. Thanks again for staying with me. Is something up?"

"No," Evan lies, trying to hide the hoarseness of his voice. "I'll see you in a bit." They hang up and Evan quickly texts his mom -- who had an early shift -- that he won't be going to school and not to worry about the absence calls.  He changes into sweatpants and a tank top before waiting for Connor by the door. There's a knock soon after. When he answers it, surprise flashes across Connor's face. But understanding is soon to follow, and he laughs before walking inside, letting his bag drop to the floor. 

"My turn, huh?" Evan smiles and nods, letting his hand be taken and walking back to his bedroom with the grin still splitting his face. With the whole day to be together instead of only an afternoon -- Connor only went to class to see Evan, so he knew that he wouldn't go in without him -- they would have plenty of time to enjoy each other's company. 

And they did; they watched movies, cuddles for hours on end, and napped -- well, Evan slept while Connor scrolled through his phone, no doubt waiting to take embarrassing photos as soon as he was unconscious. Connor took his temperature, made him soup, and listened to his (no doubt incoherent) ramblings about anything from maple trees to how much today meant to him. 

And that night, with blankets once again tightly surrounding him and tissues piled on the floor from vain attempts to clear his nose, his heart was once again warm. They hadn't made the mistake of kissing again -- though Connor tried, finding his drowsy boyfriend both amusing and adorable -- but the comfort of having someone caring for him was filling him with joy. Connor had been reluctant to leave, waiting until Heidi arrived to dote on him to go home. As Evan once again drifted off, he let the joy from the past two days feed into his excitement for tomorrow. After all, he had something to look forward to, regardless of if he was feeling better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I just adore the idea of these two being comfortable around each other, and what better time for it than when you're half delusional from a fever? I have one other DEH work, as well as some older ones for other fandoms. Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
